


Walk Me Home

by hoshifucker



Series: You And Your Hands [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Chan is a sweetheart, Drunkenness, Friendship, Gen, Hansol im so sorry you got yelled at, I'm rlly setting Jun up in this one, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Minghao also cries, Minghao walks home with a tall drunk noodle, a drunk sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 10:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20544974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshifucker/pseuds/hoshifucker
Summary: Minghao walks Junhui  home after a party.





	Walk Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> let's fuck shit up, kids
> 
> i got this story idea after diving home late in the night with my mom and the song by pink was playing. yeet, hope you enjoy because all i do is make people suffer in all of my fics
> 
> [my twitter!! ☆](https://twitter.com/hoshifcker?s=09)  
[my tumblr!!! ☆](hoshifcker.tumblr.com)

"Minghao, I'm sorry, it just, it just happened--" Junhui babbles, his words slurred and spoken in a usually unattainable Korean. 

Minghao had to readjust his grip on Junhui as the two of them walked the familiar pathway in the dead of the night. It was evident that it was an eventful night for both of them.

"Junhui, it's serious okay. I know you _didn't_ _mean_ to sleep with Changkyun, and it sort of just happened due to your lowered inhibitions, but you need to be fully aware that you are unable to change the fact that it happened. I understand why you're upset about it, but you need to let it go." Minghao responds almost absently, his tone of voice flat and cold sounding, though he made his best efforts to keep pace with Junhui while they walked down the lonely road. 

* * *

Junhui had been at a party hosted by Jackson all night, one that Minghao chose to skip out on in reasoning that he could study for an important quiz he had later in the school week. Alcohol and partying had not particularly been Minghao's favourite college pastime either, after having had one too many incidents in the past that brought a lot of bad possibilities to his end of the table. 

It wasn't until really late, just as Minghao was prepared for bed and spread out in his bed, his eyes opening and closing on the brink of sleep, when the sound of his ringtone jolted him from his tired state. Minghao reached blindly for his phone on the bedside cabinet, swiping his hand back and forth, looking for his cellphone. Without any hesitation, Minghao swiped on the call, and pressed the cold device to his ear immediately. 

The person on the other end of the call was Chan. Minghao could tell the phone had been put on speakerphone, and through all the sounds filtering in through the receiver (there were a lot) he could clearly hear a very distraught person crying loudly in the back. 

_ "Ah, Hyung, Channie here,"  _ Chan's greeting was stiff, and he almost immediately had gone quiet for a moment much too long, which allowed for the angry voice of the one and only Kim Mingyu to pick up on him yelling at somebody in the background.  _ "Uh, Jun-hyung is crying," _ Chan began explaining.  _ "I don't know what exactly happened then what Seokmin-hyung can pick up through his crying, but apparently Seungcheol-hyung seen Jun-hyung in a room with Changkyun-ssi and then after that, Jeonghan-hyung got a text from him. Mingyu-hyung is yelling at Changkyun-ssi and now it's kind of messy, but anyway, can you please come pick him up? We're at Jackson and Amber's party, you know?"  _ Chan gave direction as best he possibly could, before the phone call with Chan fizzled, and the phone was filled with rustling noises. 

A sharp hiss of  _ "Is this Myungho? Give the phone to me, Chan."  _ could be heard, and Minghao's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion while he attempts to identify the voice.

_ "Myungho, hey,"  _ Soonyoung greets, but he sounds angry.  _ "Come pick up Jun, now. He had an incident with Changkyun and now he's bawling his fucking eyes out--"  _ Soonyoung gets cut off temporarily, Hansol's voice coming through to Minghao's ears. " _ Hansol, literally shut the fuck up and go back to Jun or go make yourself useful and find a box of tissues--"  _ He can hear Soonyoung swear, dismissing Hansol away. " _ But anyway, he's just not in good condition and Jackson is trying his best to help the situation but all he can say is that you need to come pick him up, like, immediately."  _

Minghao was already up and out of bed at the first mention on Junhui's name. He had hastily thrown on a pair of dirty jeans from the floor of his bedroom, pulled on a ratty old sweatshirt from his laundry basket, and was already out of his house in some slides he was sure that used to belong to Seungkwan at some point.

It was a fifty minute walk to where Jackson and Amber's party was being held, but it was a slightly shorter run depending on the speed he ran at, and considering the fact that Minghao was willing to run for that long just to collect a friend, he was at the venue as fast as he possibly could be. Mingyu and Hansol, accompanied by the absolute train of people who they were friends with followed behind them, carrying a hysterical Jun in their arms from the house. 

_ "Thank you for coming to get him,"  _ Jackson spoke. Minghao hardly registering he was being spoken to. _ "I don't know the details of what happened, but something did, but maybe you should talk to Changkyun in the morning when he's more sober. Please get home safely."  _

Minghao had nodded, and Hansol and Mingyu did their best to get Junhui in a way where Minghao could hold onto him well enough. What once was loud sobbing from Junhui quickly changed to quiet sniffles once Minghao had given him a hug, and everyone had wished them a safe walk home. 

* * *

Now, they were here. Each step from Minghao was slapping on the asphalt. It sounded like wet kraft cheese slices hitting the ground repeatedly. Minghao's slides filled the empty silence as they walked home. Junhui was being carried on Minghao's back, with the grips on the thighs of the squirming boy almost deathly, to prevent him from falling off.

At a block crossing they passed, Junhui began trying to reason with Minghao. It was about something dumb, as per the usual drunken escapades. 

"Please, Haohao, I just wanna sleep on the curb tonight, just put me down right here," Junhui whined, pointing to the curbside while Minghao kept walking, though his grip on Jun had increased by a lot in order to get him to stop moving around. 

"Junhui, stop moving." Minghao commanded, in his best parent-sounding voice he could muster up in the moment. "I'm gonna end up dropping you and then piggyback rides won't be fun anymore. And no, I'm not going to drop you on the sidewalk and let you sleep there tonight." 

"But why not?" Junhui asked, more or less whined, as they continued walking the trail.

"Because it's the absolute middle of the night, it is dark out, and you're a piss drunk, defenseless and lanky man who wears patterned socks and thinks it is cool." Minghao comments, squeezing Junhui's thighs. Though, Minghao does disagree with the last part of his statement. Junhui's enthusiasm for patterned socks are one of the things that makes Minghao fall in love with Junhui even more. 

"Ahhh, you got me there Haohao," Junhui sighs, defeatedly, flopping his head onto Minghao's shoulder. Junhui sighs in Minghao's ear very loudly before he popped up with his usual energy, causing Minghao to stumble. "Ask me what kinda socks I'm wearing." Junhui shouts. 

"No." Minghao refuses to comply, shifting Junhui's body more up to around his waist, Junhui's thighs squeezing the ever-living fuck out of him. 

"Ask me what kind of socks I'm wearing!" Junhui shouts again, causing Minghao to flinch and grab Junhui's legs tightly to prevent him from dropping him. 

"Fine!" Minghao shouts, putting Junhui down on the ground. He watches as Junhui wobbles when standing up, then shakily regaining whatever balance he can muster. "What kind of socks are you wearing?" Minghao asks, unsurprisingly unamused.

Junhui smiles big and bright (Minghao smiles too, big and bright, but only for a moment), leaning down, Junhui yanked up the leg of his sweatpants and to pull off a checkered shoe from his foot. "Avocado socks!" He shouts, once again, kicking his leg up to show Minghao. 

"Ah, very cool Junhui," Minghao praises Junhui, smiling. He moved his body support Junhui's so they could begin walking down the road again. 

"Y'know, Haohao?" Junhui begins to babble again, talking almost nonsense in his drunken state. "I fuckin' love Hoseok and Kihyun, they're the fuckin' best. I fucking love them so much, I'm glad they're my friends." Junhui slurs, leaning dramatically on Minghao while they walk. 

Junhui has tried on multiple occasions during the walk to get Minghao to dance with him to a song he pulled up on his phone. Minghao would have dismissed him and told him to keep walking so they didn't get abducted. 

"So apparently, Kwannie was tellin' me that I kept tryna kiss Seokie or somethin' at the party," Junhui tells Minghao when they pass another strip of stores in the city, the path no longer dark and lonely, yet bright and slightly bustling with pedestrians and traffic. 

"Seokie? Like Seokmin-hyung? Junhui," Minghao asks, rather confused at the nickname in which Junhui has used for one of his friends.

"No, Haohao. Hoseokie!" Junhui shouts, correcting Minghao. "Y'know, Wonho? Jooheon's friend?" He explains in slightly more detail, Minghao clueing in after a few moments. 

Minghao nods. "Continue your story." 

"Again, so Kwannie was tellin' me I was tryna kiss Hoseok n' all, but then Kihyun came into the kitchen all like 'No, my Queen Hoseok! I must protect you from the stinky monster!'" Junhui's imitation of Kihyun causes causes Minghao to laugh, but only slightly and seemingly fake. "And then I was all like, 'Kihyunnie! Give me a kiss!' and so Kihyun kissed me on the forehead and then I pretended to die like his kiss was poisonous or something, and then Seokie was all like, 'No! My loyal servant Junhwi, whatever shall I do without your assistance!' and then we all laughed 'cause it was funny." 

Minghao fakes a laugh. Internally, he's crying for help. 

...

"Haohao, y'know, I think I'm in love with Yanan," Junhui spits out, a drunken confession that just snaps Minghao's heart into a million pieces. 

They're nearing home, and Minghao is doing his best not to cry. 

"That's good for you Junhui," Minghao chokes out, blinking away tears. "I hope everything goes well for you."

The rest of their walk is taken in silence, and Minghao can feel the tears just ready to fall. 

...

Once they arrive home, Minghao deposits Junhui in his bed, and returns to his own room. When the door is closed and Minghao is in total privacy, he sinks down the side of the door and buries his eyes in his knees. The walled up tears fall freely from his eyes.

_ "I guess I will never tell you, then, it seems."  _  
  


**Author's Note:**

> edit 9/25/19:  
*laughs ominously at the drafts of another story*


End file.
